


life is a drink and loves a drug (got me feeling drunk and high)

by babecade



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Flying, Loki is a jerk but he redeems himself, Loki just has a major Thor crush and they flirt a little, M/M, Magic, Romance, Seriously fluff, Sibling Incest, This was completely self indulgent, did i say fluff, think if ragnarok as an avac event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babecade/pseuds/babecade
Summary: "When I was down, when I was hurt, you came to lift me up..."Thor stared up at the skies he once ruled with the night stars mocked in his eyes and the leather tail to his hammer in his fist.





	life is a drink and loves a drug (got me feeling drunk and high)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever!! Ok more of a drabble. I am obsessed with Avengers Academy as a concept and Coldplay so tada!
> 
> Title and summary from the song Hymn for the Weekend by Coldplay. not mine .u.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, what I should work on, what needs to be fixed. This is an unedited fic so beware!
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor stared up at the skies he once ruled with the night stars mocked in his eyes and the leather tail to his hammer in his fist.

  
What he missed more than Mjolnir, more than the feeling of unlimited power and strength, was flying. It was a drink he can never have enough of and he can never be quenched. Performing flips and rolls, falling straight to the earth to shoot back into the sky. It made him feel truly like a god. Like nothing could touch him, that everyone had to remain on the ground and he had the air and the clouds.

  
He kept his spirits up for his friends and his classes and whenever he had dinner with his parents. But alone, the thunderer stood and stared at the skies, hoping that if he jumped, he could take off. He stood and pretended the breeze was from miles high.

  
When Mjolnir was destroyed, it was dark for weeks. Nearly a month. But Hela and her monsters were defeated and sent back to Helheim. The world was safe. Thor had said it was worth losing his hammer if it meant Ragnarok was stopped. Everyone sighed for him, felt for him, knowing that the hammer was a part of him, the once invincible force now broken. Steve made sure Thor was doing something. They went on runs, lifted weights, trained, anything to keep him active and occupied. And the skies started to clear.

  
Loki, however, thought it was pathetic.

  
Thor had proven he didn't need a magical hammer. And Loki knew because he felt terror and awe when his brother blackened the skies and the only light was from his eyes and the lightning dancing on his body. The ability to control the weather to its fullest potential. Loki almost thought Thor would level the city with his storm.

  
He rolled his eyes whenever Thor said he couldn't bring that power back. He thought he was just being lazy, he just wanted the attention.

  
Thor kept away from Loki and it called for Loki to pester him.

  
Hitting him with a rubber mallet seemed to be the limit of what Loki should do as it ended in his teeth catching Thor's fist.

  
"Why don't you unleash your power, Odinson? Bring on the light show!" Loki spat and Thor backed off to leave and slump in his room. Loki wanted to feel sympathy. It did hurt his heart to see Thor in mourning, never again to wave Mjolnir high above his head with eyes gleaming and smile bright.

  
Instead, his eyes were either dull and muddled or dangerous and filled to the brim with his inner storm.

  
But Loki felt satisfied. That Thor had to stay on the ground and humbled. That they were a little more equal. He could teach Thor to use that seidr inside him.

  
He mused it as he nursed his mead and read his assigned chapters. Thor could be a great mage, not as great as he was, he thought with a grin. A battery when his magic was depleted. Loki could also learn if he could tap into his seidr and use it himself, control lightning and the storm.

  
Now the mead was truly getting to him. He sighed. Thor would still overpower him, unfortunately. He set everything aside and went out on the patio for fresh air.

  
The stars held his attention as he mapped Midgard's constellations.

  
Until he saw the blond head sulking and plodding along the pathway. Thor stopped once he felt Loki staring at him.

  
"I give my sincere condolences."

  
"Loki," Thor threatened.

  
Loki grinned and leaned into the railing and raised his goblet. "Would you like to hear my eulogy, thunderer? Oh, you can't control it anymore, huh. My deepest apologies."

  
"...Just let me have a drink."

  
Loki couldn't deny him. Especially when the drink was a gift from their mother. He stepped back inside to make Thor's glass.

  
Thor felt it was more efficient to scale the dormitory. He looked for anything to work and move. Keep his body busy. He jumped over the railing and entered Loki's room. and was taken aback.

  
It... looked like his chambers in the palace. Albeit smaller and not everything was Asgardian made or foreign decoration. But it was enough to have Thor homesick and feeling worse.

  
Loki gave him his drink as he went back to his bed to finish his reading, glancing up every now and then to see Thor looking through his stuff or refilling his glass. At least he was quiet. But Loki didn't do quiet with Thor. Not when he too was deepening himself in his cups.

  
"You can sit. Occupy yourself with a book. Polish your--hammer," he smirked.

  
Thor only glared, the second meaning over his head or perhaps he was disgusted.

  
Loki was never as good as reading people when drunk.

  
"You made it look like home."

  
"I miss it too. Even Midgard's finery is rubbish. Your Stark friend thinks he's magnificent. It would be a shame if he found out he holds the same value of a peasant lord's banished cousin."

  
"Still have the grudge on Falion?"

  
"He should've known to never trick a trickster in public court."

  
Thor grinned and took a seat on the bed. "Father has offered to build us our own hall."

  
"I thought you enjoyed the quaint living."

  
"Well, there's nothing wrong with living like the princes we are," Thor matched his brother's growing smile. "Or champions for saving them from Jormungand. We deserve it."

  
Loki stretched his legs out, pressing his feet into Thor's thigh then into his lap. Who would've thought he would still hold some of his pride and nobility despite his love for these mortals. "Wow, Thor. I wouldn't expect this. Maybe losing the hammer is finally grounding you." When Loki looked back at him, he almost groaned at his stern expression. "Oh, get over it. It was a weapon. It was a glorified peasant tool."

  
"You don't get it."

  
"I got it," Loki sat up and withdrew his feet, and began to end this. "I got you brandishing it in my face, laughing that you finally became worthy-"

  
"No, you don't get it! It is not the hammer I miss. It was flying. It made me feel alive."

  
"You can with that power, Thor."

  
"What makes you think all I care about is power?" Thor demanded. "Damn that power! I wish that was taken too. All I felt was anger and darkness and made everyone fear me. At least with Mjolnir, I can be happy. All I want is to be in my skies."

  
And whatever Loki thought he knew about Thor...

  
"Flying. You had a near indestructible weapon. And you miss flying."

  
"I can't exactly shapeshift into a bird and take off. What you have, you'll have forever. It would only get stronger..."

  
Loki was silent and looked down into his goblet. 

  
Well, he didn't expect to get complimented. Great. He was the asshole.

  
Thor slid off the bed and set his glass on the desk.

  
"It's getting late. I need to get to bed."

  
"You haven't been sleeping."

  
"...No, no I haven't."

  
Loki figured Thor had enough turmoil. This was completely because of the wine and he was going to swear to never drink with Thor again and he was going to plan very evil things with Amora to correct his morality.

  
"Follow me."

  
Loki held out his hand, mostly to help himself out of his silken bed.

  
Thor took it hesitantly but stable enough for his brother to pull himself out. He didn't let go as Loki went over to his bookshelf and browsed until he found whatever he was looking for.

  
"Do you remember whenever we would battle and my energy dropped as I continued my magic, I would ask for Mjolnir to recharge?"

  
"...You want to see if we can do it without her."

  
Loki gave him a look. "Maybe that hammer did take some weight away. Not as dense anymore."

  
"Loki."

  
He grinned as he opened the hefty tome and scoured for a spell. "I shouldn't need you in that godly state. Only need to tap into your seidr to give me more than I need."

  
"What are you trying to do?"

  
"You'll see, brother."

  
After an hour of drinking the rest of the mead and Loki quietly turning pages, Thor grew restless yet more weary. He asked if Loki was ready to get into his seidr.

  
"Oh, I already did. I just wanted some more reading time."

  
Before Thor can strangle him, Loki dashed outside with a giggle. And even then, he still couldn't catch him because Loki wasn't there anymore. Vanished. As if he didn't run to the patio, he wasn't here. And it made Thor feel worse. He should've known better than to be around Loki in such a sour mood.

  
He nearly shouted when a flash of black zipped past him then landed gracefully on the railing. Then the angel unfurled its wings-- and revealed Loki.

  
"Loki..." Thor tried to get a breath in.

  
Loki stood tall, his wings massive and imposing. Feathers jet black with the moon making them iridescent. Thor couldn't help but touching one of them, admiring the softest of the feathers. As if it really was his raven hair. "This is taking a lot of yours and my own magic. If you want to go, we must do it now." And offered another hand to his brother.

  
Thor took it.

  
His arms were tightly wrapped around his lean body when the wings snapped down and shot them into the air.

  
Once the initial shock faded, once the cool air was hitting his face, Thor was laughing. And Loki made sure to memorize it just in case he would never get to hear it again. If Thor were to lose something else, a friend, his father, Loki would hate to never see him shine again.

  
He did simple maneuvers and tricks. It was much more difficult with larger wings and Thor as cargo but he pushed on, catching a current of wind and gliding through to take a break. It was peaceful until he felt said cargo burying his face into his neck. No longer was the cool night air keeping him cool.

  
Thor smiled against his skin. Loki began his descent after flying through some clouds, regretting it for making his hair wet but his brother was chuckling.

  
"I'm sorry it was too short."

  
"Don't apologize." Or was it "Don't worry."?

  
It was spoken too low for Loki to hear correctly but the warm breath against his neck made him guess it was Thor being his usual charming self.

  
He flapped until Thor dropped and landed on the patio. His legs tried to make purchase on the railing but once the heavy weight of the wings started to fade, Thor was already grabbing his hand and pulling him into his arms.

  
Loki huffed and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Now, I would've tried to give them to you. But you've never flown as a bird-"

  
"If that was the last flight I ever take, I'm glad it was because of you, and with you."

  
Loki smiled teasingly, only to try to hide his wide eyes and beating heart and the words he desperately wanted to stay unheard. He ran his free hand into his windwild hair. "Now let's hope its not the last."

  
"I could never thank you enough." Thor squeezed his brother's hand and tugged him into an embrace.

  
His heart was terribly hidden when Thor's chest was pressed against his. And if the damn thing couldn't make itself even more well known, Thor had to nuzzle into his hair then touch his forehead with his own. And Loki sought out that attention like a thirsty man presented water.

  
Thor pulled away just to get a look at him, smiling and pushing locks back to clear his blushing face.

  
Loki had to say something, else he would spend the entire night drowning in his blue eyes. "Do you think you can sleep now?"

  
"Full of mead and with you? I can, yes."

  
Loki had no chance to argue, nor did he want to, when Thor started to bring him back inside. He blushed like a madman, imagining Thor didn't say 'with'.

  
The routine was short. Loki found his sleeping clothes that Thor often left. Whenever he slept over. Thor did eye him when Loki handed more than a couple of his shirts and Loki was too late to see his folly. Thankfully, Thor said nothing and got into bed and Loki made sure to let out a silent scream in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. Alright so taking his brother's shirts frequently was something he had to fix. Easy enough.

  
Thor was laying there, happy and lax as can be. The covers still wide open, waiting for Loki.

  
Waiting no longer when he crawled in, bringing the comforter up as he snuggled into the bed and let out a sigh. Thor moved onto his side to face him and Loki had to do the same.

  
They talked until words slurred and they made too long pauses. Chuckling at each other and stretching out legs until they hit and trapped one of them.

Loki wasn't sure how he fell asleep with his heart beating a hundred miles per hour, but once Thor made that first deep breath and light snoring, Loki drifted.


End file.
